huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhikan634
Titan Cards dear lhikan634 I have a bunch of season 2 cards and almost all titans please can u accept I post them on the wikia. KilthaneRules (talk) 17:56, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me Niklaustheseeker (talk) 09:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Niklaustheseeker Admin Hi, Lhikan, i was just wondering if i could be an admin. I mean it's been years since i join this wiki and it looks like a Huntik season 3 is just a dream yet to come, but can i be a admin on this wiki? I don't think i'm fit (grammar wise anyways) but what do you think? I'm also not sure if this is the right way to request for adminship, haha, but i thought i give it a try. Thanks anyways :) Skull slasher (talk) 14:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Admin Hi again, thats not a problem, but it looks like adminship is to much work for me, haha, is there any other easier position i may apply for? I am apparently considering being a higher authority here, (this is the only wiki i edit) but nevertheless it is up to you :) Skull slasher (talk) 13:40, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ah, yes thanks for introducing me to the fandom user rights, it has helped a lot for understanding the basic, i guess, and i will try to make use of it. :) Skull slasher (talk) 15:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I fixed Shakrit Hey just stopped by to check how things going on this site, I see that I fixed Shakrit which the mistake was saying it was based off a Wyvern, so I fixed it to reveal it was based off the Dragon species from William O'Conner's book Dracopedia known as Amphiptere a winged serpent from myths from around the world, just to let you know I fixed the mistake and hope you don't get upset about it! Tragould 01:09, June 5, 2017 (UTC)Tragould Hello Hello anyone out there? Any seekers? dante zhalia sopie lok hayranı huntik cartoon Turkish parts of the internet do you loads please who can upload it, please comment me :As this is an English wiki, please remember to use comprehensible English. If you're asking for episode uploads, the answer is indefinitely no. 09:42, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Help Around the Wiki Hey Lhikan, I don't know if you remember me from like 2013 but I used to do loads on this wiki and I saw you're still doing work on it and I wondered if you needed any help with anything specific cause I'm just super impressed you're still working on this wiki even now. Lindorm7621 (talk) 16:33, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey mate do you think they will ever create season 3 for huntik. I mean with all that's going in on the world atm, I feel like the story huntik provides would be very profitable. Thank you mate for everything you do for this amazing wiki, have a great day! :) I hope college goes well for you too, I am in the same boat aswell. -D --KingLittleFinger (talk) 05:03, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Wordmark Hi Lhikan634, I had some free time so I tried to make a new wordmark for the wiki, with the word "Wiki" using the same font as the Huntik logo. I know you made the old one so I was wondering if you'd want to update it with this one. Thank you so much Фея Огня Дракона (talk) 22:28, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi Lhikan634, User:Florarox has expressed a wish to adopt this wiki but I've advised she discuss it with you first as I believe you're still a prominent and active Admin/Bureaucrat on this site who knows what he's doing. Moreover, the wiki is in a good shape and not littered in vandalism so a complete change of management seems a bit hasty. :) Thunderbolt87 (talk • ) 21:09, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Affiliates Hi Lhikan634, you might remember me from January, when I made a new wordmark for this wiki. I also run the Gladiators of Rome Wiki based on another work by Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. On Discord, I was advised to affiliate with the other Straffi/Rainbow wikis, since all of them except Winx Club have been dormant (without any new content) for a while. This means they have trouble attracting new visitors, and an affiliates template like this can help bring newer Rainbow fans to our wikis. Huntik is the second-most-popular Rainbow wiki, so it would help bring up traffic a lot, if you'd be interested in adding an affiliates template like that to the bottom of the homepage. It's just a suggestion and thanks for reading. Фея Огня Дракона (talk) 12:54, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Home Page Hi Lhikan, just to let you know I tried out a new design on the wiki Home page as I felt it needed spicing up seeing as most wikis these days seem to have quite unique and eye catching home pages. I think it's come out looking pretty nice! Good point! I didn't realize I has adblock on. I've now made the admin council section as I don't think there's a need for it to be that long on the page. It all now seems to fit okay. Navbox I think this wiki needs Navboxes like the one I made.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:55, February 10, 2020 (UTC)